Threats from the past
by maddiesmt
Summary: At her wedding day, Nakiri Erina is surprised by a very unpleasant presence.
1. Chapter 1

Threats from the past

Summary:

At her wedding day, Nakiri Erina is surprised by a very unpleasant presence.

CHAPTER 1- Unpleasant visit.

Nakiri Erina traveled carefully her beautiful ametist eyes searching imperfections at her bride's gown. Every pearl and every lace seemed to be in its place. Being a perfectionist, as she was, she could not allow any flaws. She let her right hand, the one who carried the impressive Tifanny's engagement ring, explore the softness of the silk. Her voluptuous body was elegantly wrapped in the most beautiful of the dresses ever seen. It was not as extravagant as Alice's, but she had all the details that reminded her haughty and confident personality.

Her blonde hair was in a loose bun with some locks wild free along with a tiaria worth of a real queen. Definitely the contrast that defines her. A rebellious queen. One last look at the mirror and she could see, in all of her figure, the methodical but also fierce Nakiri Erina. She let a smile adorned her lovely face. Behind her she could hear one of her bridesmaid's sob.

-Mou Megumi- chan! Don't start to cry now! You going to ruin your make up and we don't want this right?

-Sorry Alice- chan! It's just…Erina- chan looks like a real princess.

Erina flushed hardly at the praise of one of her dearest friends.

-Finally, this day has arrived! Well at least at weddings I can say I beat you, cousin. Thought there was a time back at our high school days that I thought you would definitely marry first.

-Miss Alice, would you please stop teasing Erina-sama at her special day. – Arato Hisako, being the maid of honor, was obviously concern about the direction this conversation was going.

-That's ok Hisako, let her have her fun. Nothing in the world is going to bring me down today.

\- OH MY GOD! Who are you and what you did to my dearest cousin?

The girls in the room shared a giggle before one of them bring an important topic to the table.

-So I believe everything is settle, right?

-Yes, Erina – sama. We just need to put on your veil.

-Rigth.

-Wait a minute! – The white haired Nakiri notice something was off.

-W..What is it Alice-chan? – Megumi's voice seemed tremble.

-Well, you know, when I was traveling with Ryo-kun in our Honeymoon at the UK we heard about a wedding tradition to bring good luck to the newlyweds. And well it wouldn't hurt anybody if we try it, right?

-Miss Alice, I believe we don't have time to waste on such th..

-Wait Hisako!- Erina stopped her bestfriend from give her best "Don't bullshit me, Alice" speech and motioned her head for her cousin to continue.

-As I was saying, there is this old saying which says that every bride has to have with her "Something old, something blue…Something borrowed and something new". So technically you just have the new…which is your dress and tiara. You still need something, old, something blue and something borrowed."

Erina frowned. She usually would just wave it off and follow her schedule. But something about this day and the wish to finally be happily ever after with her special someone…something about that deep fear of losing him that hunted her every now and then…the anxiety of life itself and this new path that she opted to follow …something in her urged to have this random tradition done.

And after some considerations she gave her answer with a timid smile adoring her lips -Let's get this done!

-Well said Erin…WHAT?! ERINA-SAMA, ARE YOU FEELING WELL? DO YOU HAVE A FEVER? - Hisako almost lost it. Her mistress was probably going crazy due to the proximity with the red eyed Nakiri.

\- Of course not Hisako is just…- The heiress blushed and looked away. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at her engagement ring. She didn't have to say another word. Hisako took a deep breath and started to assign tasks.

-Let's do it! Megumi -chan and Alice -sama!

-YES! - both the bridesmaids cheered which made Erina's smile grown wider. She truly was grateful to have such amazing friends.

\- So, we need something blue...hm…well I guess we can add some blue hydrangeas from the Mansion's garden to your bouquet. I'll go get it.

-Yeah… leave it to the specialist in medicinal herbs to take care of plants!

Hisako glared at the married Nakiri and choose to ignore her.

-We still need the something old and the something borrowed…- At this the girls started to planned how would they get it done and at the same time organized to not delay the wedding. The groom surely would have a heart attack if her bride took too long.

The always sweet and shy Megumi closed her eyes and started to visualize her friends who soon would turn up to be husband and wife. Her experience with shoujou manga and her romantic soul helped her to finally come with the borrowed item idea.

-Hm…Erina -chan…I believe I have the perfect borrowed item for you. But I'll have to go get it.

-And what is it Megumi -chan? - Even though Hisako trusted Megumi with all of her heart. She wouldn't let any random item to be add to her bestfriend's gown.

\- Hm..well is just a little something that reminds a lot about their relationship…But I'm sure it's going to fit perfectly with your dress Erina-chan. If I bring It here you can have a look Hisako-chan…but I am ultimately confident about it. - The Nakiri girls and Hisako were a little taken aback with the convincing tone of her voice and the determined look the brunette shared.

-Say no more Megumi-chan. I absolutely trust you - Erina gave her a nod and a smile. She understood how her romantic mind acted. It was just like watch one of her favorite shoujou manga coming to life. She shared this bond with her timid friend.

-Mou…so I guess I stay with the old item. Well I could take something from the old jewelry box of our family. I'm sure grandpa still have some of our grandmother bracelets or necklaces.

-So, everything is settle then. Let's go get this for once so we can make it on time- Hisako gave to her best friend and mistress a reassuring smile and follow her friends to find the missing items.

When they all left Erina focused on her image in the mirror again. It was the first time she was left alone that day. She could feel butterflies at her stomach. More like epileptic butterflies to be precise. A feeling that reminds her the first time she realized she had fallen for him. The same relentless feeling that she got used every time she found herself in his presence. And when the shared their first kiss…Erina reminded of her delicate arms wrapped herself in his shoulders like if they were a lifeboat while she was sinking.

Once more a beautiful smile adorned her face. He reminded her of what it was like to smile and she never forgot how to do it again.

It was then that she heard the door being locked. Still smiling she turn waiting to see her bridesmaids and maid of honor. However, they were nowhere to be found.

-Well that was pretty fast g..- Words died halfway. Her eyes meet dark and cruel ones.

She started to breath heavily…as if all the oxygen in the room had just disappear.

Erina saw an evil smile form at his lips as he greets her as if nothing had happened. As if she was still his to be controlled.

-Hello Erina- His deep and cold voice echoed through the room.

and with all the strength that still held her her up together...she manages to address him.

-F..Father..

_#_

Hi there! So I'm new here! I've been writting fanfics in another website and it's the first time I try to write something for this amazing Anime that is Shokugeki no Soma. Also, is my first attempt to write something non scientific related in english. My mother language is portuguese so I would like to apologize in advance if I mess up something. This is a real challenge for me to write something in english and I will try to update as soon as my confidence in write something in a foreing language let me know what you all think about it?! who is the groom/or who do you want to be the groom? What Erina is going to do? Please review it so I can improve my english and also give you all an amazing story.

And to the people who understand a little bit of portuguese (mostly brazilian portuguese), do not worry! I'll make sure to post this one in portuguese as well.

P.S: Is always good to remind everyone that I DO NOT OWN SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA. This story is a mix of a challenge and a getaway from all of my scientific reports.


	2. Chapter 2 - The borrowed and the old

Megumi runs as fast as her delicate shoes allow her to run. Her Ballerina high heels were not designed to be used to athletic sports nor be comfortable. When she finally makes it to the beautifully decorated garden of the Nakiri Mansion, she breaths heavily and try to compose herself. With her golden bright eyes scan the place to find the person she's looking for. The timid girl notices the important names of the gastronomy industries and Totsuki supporters in a reserved place not so close from the altar. She walks down the luxurious white carpet she is supposed to walk in half an hour from there with the bride just after her. She could hear the music of a string quartet filling the air, some famous, and dear to the pair engaged, totsuki alumni chatting casually in the corner next to the entrance. Her adored friends from 92th generation were chatting as well however their place was as close as possible from the altar. It really was a privilege view right beside the one dedicated to the Nakiri clan. With the corner of her eyes she notices Alice talking quietly with Senzaeomon Nakiri and watch with amusement the old man leading the way as both of them gave their excuse. So, Alice was already into the old item and she was still there mesmerized by the fascinating view of happiness right before her eyes.

"Principesa*?" The bluennete turn to find her blond Italian fiance with a confuse look. "Is something wrong? Were you not supposed to be with Nakiri- san right now?"

"Ah..Takumi-kun. Yeah I was but Alice-chan just had some last-minute idea and well I can't really explain right now but I swear I'll tell you as soon as I accomplish my mission"

"Which is?"

"To find Soma-kun"

_#_

Inside the mansion

"Well my dear, this is a really interesting request"

"I know it is last minute grandpa, but you see, is Erina we are talking about. We know she is not the best person to deal with and we don't wanna take any risks with her" "Well, I would say that both of my granddaughters have strong personalities"

"Yeah, you can put it that way."

"What kind of jewelry you are looking for?" The old Nakiri asks as he opens the jewelry box from his deceased wife.

"An old one"

"Well everything that is here belonged to your grandmother but let me ask you why don't you take something brand new? I could ask someone to get what you need."

"Nah.." The young Nakiri just waved one of her hands while the other analyzed the items in the box. "It has to be an old item so it can work"

Senzaemon place his hand in his chin and started to remember something really dear to him that could be used. "So, it doesn't have to be a jewelry?"

"No. Just an old item. So, she can walk down the aisle with it"

"Dear Alice. I believe I have the perfect thing"

And with that, Senzaemon Nakiri walked over to his office desk. Took a hidden key right after a portrait with the photo of his two granddaughters as kids and opened a drawer. His shaken hands find the objet right away. It was an old brooch with a photo of a beautiful blond woman. He laid his eyes on the picture and let the tears accumulate in his tired eyes.

"She is just like you." He said as if he was talking with the picture. Alice took note of the pain and the lost reflecting in her grandfather's eyes and choose to remain silent. And as fast as the heavy feeling installed itself it was also gone. The ex-headmaster of Totsuki let a fragile smile adorned his face and gave the brooch to Alice. "Erina is the perfect copy of her mother." He let out a longing sigh and turn to his grandaughter "I believe it will do, right?"

"Yes. It will" It was all that Alice manage to say.

_#_

After some time asking their friends about Soma's whereabouts, Joichiro took pity on them and led Takumi e Megumi to the mansion kitchen where they found Soma involved in a fierce Shokugeki with his best mans Akira Hayama and Kurokiba Ryo.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Shouted out Megumi in shock

"HOW COME YOU GUYS DIDN'T CALL ME TO PARTICIPATE?" For his part, Takumi was feeling betrayed.

"Hm..Sorry?" There, with his jacket suit already discarded, and with his cloth on his head, Yukihira Soma was just thanking the heavens because it was just Takumi and Megumi and not his beloved fiancée who caught him in his little adventure.

"Soma-kun! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Yeah! You know you should have called me to participate? What are you? Afraid?"

"Not now Takumi-kun!" With that all of the boys choose to stay silent. "Soma-kun! What Nakiri- chan would say if she walked down there and found out that instead of been there and wait for her like every groom was supposed to do, you were here getting your tux dirty and not waiting for her at the altar?! Are you out of your mind?"

"Wow Tadokoro. I've never seen you like this.! Are you nervous?"

"Of course, I am! Aren't you?"

"Well..I was..that's why I asked Hayama and Kurokiba to help me relax".

"By getting yourself dirt and with the risk of getting caught by Nakiri- chan? Great idea guys! Just great!"

"Principessa.."

"What? Well Takumi -kun you better not do this stupid thing if you ever want to marry me"

"No…not at all! I'll be a good guy! I promise!"

"Let get you guys all fixed up! So, we can continue with the wedding" As Megumi went to verify the state of the boys suits They gathered on the side and start to whisper.

"Women are really frightening with this wedding stuff." Said the groom-to- be.

"Don't tell me" Kurokiba commented vaguely.

"My body is still trembling" Takumi was white as a candle.

And Hayama was just shaking his head as he was reviewing his idea of propose to his longtime girlfriend whom was coincidently the maid of honor.

After fast checking everything, Megumi remembered the purpose why she was there.

"Ah! Soma-kun. I actually came here because I need a favor!"

"And it is?" He said as he adjusts his tie and unwrapped his cloth from his forehead.

"Can I borrow your cloth? Nakiri-chan need it and it is for a really good reason"

Soma looked to his cloth. His beloved amulet which never leaves his side and then to Megumi. He let his signature grin grace his face and gave his amulet to his best friend.

"If Erina needs it them she will have it. I am happy to give it to her."

"Thank you Soma-kun" With that, Megumi led the guys to the garden were everybody was waiting for the bride and went on to find her with the borrowed item in her hands.

Hi There!

OMG guys! I can't believe I'm really writing this fic. And it was all because of you and your support! Thank you for the insight about the story and the tip of using double quotation marks for the dialogue. I always read fanfics but i've never took notice of that and yes here in Brazil we use dashes for dialogues that's why i placed it in the frist place. But now I've learned and thanks to you guys!

I'm gonna try to mantain this rythm of update but i can not really say with certain . It will depends of my work and, of course, the world cup.

So, cheer for Brazil to win so I can worrie less and write more! rsrsrs

Let me know what you think is going to happen? Erina's father will let her daughter get married?

See you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Bitter Encounter

His dark eyes mirror as a cold blade waiting to do its job. To Cut things down at last. His body language was relaxed but his eyes…they brought back every agony memory Erina tried so hard to forget.

"W..What are you doing here" This time her voice failed her. Her always confident composure was gone as soon as that door was locked. It was the first time she was alone with him. There were no friends, no family, no him. She was left alone with her father and the constant memory of belong to him. The strength she thought she had was dissipating from her body through her pores like sweat on a very hot day. And he notices it with a very cold smile.

"You seem very surprise to see me, my dear daughter. You really though your father wouldn't come to your special day? How ungrateful. You offend me." There was no trace of emotions in his words. The only signal that he was amused with the situation was the permanent smile in his lips.

Erina was trembled and she hated herself for showing such weakness towards this man. Even before, at the final moment of the Regiment the cuisine, she was never left alone with him. This was their first encounter since she got her freedom. There she was, out of the cage and here he was with that same cage open wild and talking through her to capture her again.

Azami knew she was not that strong alone…well not yet. Some more words and it would be done.

"Y…you are not welcome" Erina clear her throat to speak and realized how dry it was. He was sucking her energy as he always did.

"Is that so?" He didn't seem bothered at all and it made her even more mad.

"What made you think you would be?"

"Well, it's a father duty to walk his daughter down the aisle at her wedding day." He let himself comfortable, walking around her room and analyzed some of her photos disposed around.

"We both know you don't want to do this. Enough with the fairy tales, father. I'm not that child anymore"

"So I see" He said as he took a particular photo in his hands. In it Erina was smiling with her soon to be husband. And even though Azami was quite pride to be associates somehow with his favorite senpai, the thought of somebody else corrupt even more his perfect educated daughter and worse, losing her definitively to someone else was disturbing.

Erina watched as her father put the photo back at its place. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Something inside her was fighting to maintain control.

"What do you want?"

Azami wid even more his smile. It made his face squirm. He clearly was not used to it.

"What do you think?" He was now making his way to her. Each step closer made her air even rarer. She couldn't give up. Not now. Not at her special day.

"Why are you here?" Erina let it out as a sob. It was as if her scream had died in her throat. Azami stopped right in front of her. He let his cold hands touch some of the rebel blond hair and fix it making her hair perfectly tidy.

"Well darling. I came to bring you back home"

Hello people!

I know I know it was a small chap! However I'm still recovering from the World cup's lost. We Brazilians take it really serious here so I'm still mourning and stuff. But at the same time I was feeling so bad from leave you guys without a update for so long! So I manage to rip it out this even if it was a little one. Hope u guys enjoy and let me know if you like it or not and what do you think is going to happen! Will Azami stop the wedding but kidnaping the bride? Will Soma ever find out? Will Erina resist to her father's power over her? See you next time ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4- Blue, borrowed, old and lost

Arato Hisako was thrill and worry at the same time. She wondered how two conflict feelings could fill her as gasoline into a dying car. Walking back to the mansion with hands full of beautiful blue hydrangeas, the pink head couldn't stop to wonder about the upcoming event. Her best friend was going to marry with her late nemesis who turned into the best influence she could ever desire for her. Honestly, Hisako never thought her friend was going to be this happy. Well, of course she tried her best to bring happiness to Erina's life. However, just after years of partnership and attempts, it took just one single and stupid food combination from the dinner boy to make the great Nakiri Erina to smile. And for that she would be forever grateful to Yukihira. He saved not only Erina but also herself.

As she was walking upstairs to her friend's room she met Nakiri Alice already at the top.

"Mou Hisoko-chan! You sure took long enough!"

The herb specialist allowed herself to breathe deeply the flower's perfume to help her concentrate into the task and not the desire to murder her best friend's cousin.

"Did you get the old item, miss Alice?" Her voice seemed relaxed. Such was the power of Hydrangeas. Hisako took a mental note to plant it at home.

"Well of course I did!" With her head held up high, Nakiri Alice showed her confident attitude, however her eyes showed so much softness that made Hisako think that every question about the said item would be irrelevant right now.

"Hisako-chan, Alice-chan!" Megumi's voice could be heard from the entrance of the mansion interior. The girl ran as fast as her heels allowed her to meet with her friends so they could make it together to the bride's room.

"Megumi-chan! Just in time!" The white haired Nakiri exclaimed as finally the three of them were together again.

"So, I assume everything is here. I got the blue hydrangeas for the blue item"

"And I got the best old item I could find in the house! Just take a look at it!"

As the two other girls took a close look at the old item, they couldn't help to stare at the beautiful brooch with a photo of an outstanding woman.

"Is she…" Hisako couldn't finish. The woman was a perfect copy of her best friend.

"Yes…I got an old item with a picture of Erina's mother."

"Well done miss Alice!"

"This is really sweet Alice-chan! I'm sure Nakiri-san will be very glad"

"Mission accomplished with honors! As expected of me!" of course Alice couldn't let her little conquer pass by without praise herself. Hisako and Megumi couldn't help but smile at her auto confidence.

"Well, it took me a while since I couldn't find Soma-kun but I finally got the borrowed item…" Megumi couldn't finish it. Hisako was already in a full "kill Yukihira" mode

"WHAT?! YOU COULDN'T FIND THE GROOM?! I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD IF HE TRIES SOMETHING OUT OF THE ARRANGEMENT! AND SO HELP ME GOD IF ERINA-SAMA EVER FIND OUT HE IS NOT THERE WAITING FOR HER I'M GONNA..."

Megumi never thought Hisako could say such violent words and just tried her best to calm down the girl. Blessed Soma and his damn luck that he was caught by her and Takumi and not his fiancée or her secretary.

"Actually, he said he was nervous so he asked to Kurokiba-kun and Hayama-kun to help him relax. So, they decided to do a Shokugeki and I found them at the mansion's kitchen in the middle of it."

"THEY WERE DOING WHAT?!" This time Megumi had to deal not with only a very angry Hisako but with a very mad Alice as well.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE RYO-KUN STARTED A SHOKUGEKI WITHOUT ME! WHAT A TRAITOR?!"

"I'M SO GONNA KILL AKIRA-KUN FOR MAKING MY JOB SO MUCH HARDER THAN IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! WHAT THE HELL HE WAS THINKING?!"

"Alice-chan, Hisako-chan! Please calm down! It was just a slip and I already manage to undo the damage. Me and Takumi-kun already helped them to get it together and recompose themselves. Indeed, now they are all fixed up and waiting for us downstairs. We just need to give all this to Nakiri-san and we are ready for the wedding to begin."

Alice just maintained her pouting face while Hisako took a deep breath to collect herself.

"You are right Tadokoro-chan. Let's give these items to Erina-sama and make this wedding happen!"

"Yeah..yeah…let's get over it already… After all, Now I have some issues to discuss with Ryon-kun after this."

They return to walk down the halls getting closer to Erina's room.

"By the way Tadokoro-chan, what have you gotten for the borrowed item?"

"Oh that! Well… I got Soma-kun's cloth. However, I don't know if we can still use it as a part of the dress since He was using it, not a minute ago, in the Shokugeki."

At this they finally arrive at Erina's door. Alice knocked on the door while Hisako took a good look at the items in front of her.

"Well I believe we can put all of it in the bouquet's arrangement." At it, she took the white cloth and enveloped the blue hydrangeas. At the end of it, right at the lace's center, she put the old brooch and created a simple and beautiful bouquet. The two other girls admired her work with bright smiles and glittery eyes.

"I believe, that we won't need that daisies' bouquet anymore"

"Agreed" Both of the girls smiled widely.

"Nakiri-san will love it!"

"Yeah I believe Erina will find it very appropriate"

Hisako smiled for both of them gratefully. However, something was not right just yet.

"Talking about Erina-sama, did you not just knocked the door, miss Alice?"

"Yes! I did."

"Maybe she just didn't hear it." Megumi said as Hisako knocked again.

And there was no answer.

"This is weird coming from Erina. Normally she responds immediately"

The girls shared a look of worried before Hisako tried one more time.

"Erina-sama? Is everything alright? We are here with the items you requested. Please open the door"

Still no answer. Alice clutched her ear at the door in an attempt to hear something.

"I can't hear anything" Alice's voice barely appeared as she continues tried to capture a single sound.

"ERINA-SAMA! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Now Hisako was desperately knocking on the door. Megumi held the bouquet in her hands and frightened expression on her face. Alice tried to hear something that wasn't Hisako's screams. Something was off. They could feel it.

INSIDE ERINA'S ROOM

Erina could hear her best friend call her name. They probably were worried sick about her. Yet, she couldn't say a thing. It was like lose the ability to speak, breath and feel anything other than a deep fear.

Her father's eyes were like blackholes. Big enough for her to fall into it again and lose her essence.

"ERINA-SAMA!"

She could feel the concern as her friend continues to cry out loud.

"Mou Erina! Enough with the games! Open the fucking door!"

She could hear her cousin's voice full of agony. Besides the way it was phrased, Erina feel the angst hidden behind the swear.

"Should I get someone to help?" Now she could hear the sweet voice of the kind Megumi and all that she could wish was for them get out of there and leave her with her fate.

Azami looked to the door. Eyes sharp and cold ready to kill hopes and dreams.

"Please" Erina whispered to him "Please don't" she could feel the hot tears making their ways through her beautifully painted face.

As she begs she could feel his smile wide in an almost Machiavellian manner and his hold onto her arm tight. She prepares herself for the worst.

OUTSIDE ERINA'S ROOM

"That's it! Something is up! ERINA IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR DOOR RIGHT NOW! WE ARE GOING TO PUT THIS DOOR DOWN...well not exactly we BUT SOMEONE WILL!"

Hisako rolled her eyes at the discourse "Megumi! Please go get someone…anyone...something is off!"

The herb specialist didn't have to say it twice. Megumi was already at the middle of the way to get someone to help.

She forgot her heels and the pain she would probably feel tomorrow. As soon as she got at the garden where the ceremony was being held she notice Soma already at the altar waiting and as soon as she walked through the red carpet she heard the music starting to play and every eye in was on her. She smiled awkwardly and motion to the direction of her fiancé who was previously chatting with Hayama and Kurokiba still about the missed shokugeki.

"Takumi-kun! Takumi-kun!" She was breathless. She didn't even know how to start. If it was supposed to be before or after each breath.

Takumi looked at her with worry in his eyes. Kurokiba and Hayama with curiosity and not too distant Soma looked the scene with interest.

"Principessa! What's wrong? You are shaking!"

"Takumi! Is Nakiri-san she…"

"What's wrong with Erina?" Megumi didn't know how Soma just emerged beside her. His voice full of concern.

"Soma-kun…I I don't know she just.."And then they heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A desperate scream. One capable of cross the chest and break the heart in one stroke. It was her. Soma knew. This cry for help was hers. He didn't have to say a thing. His body was already in full velocity moving without bother with anything that wasn't her.

Megumi, Takumi, Hayama and Kurokiba followed him in a heartbeat. Senzaeomon and the rest of the Nakiri clã followed with the security and with Joichiro right after. The rest of the invited stayed in shock wondering what was going wrong. Isshiki Satoshi, known for being great with the public, decided to take care of the ones who stayed. He kissed softly the hand of his wife Kinokuni Nene, that was attached to his on and moved to the center of the altar.

"Keep calm everyone. I'm sure it is nothing for us to worry about. Let's just keep it together till we got some news, alright? Let's just keep the harmony we were so comfortable with and hope for them to get back as soon as possible. We won't leave without a msr and mister Yukihira Nakiri, will we?" and with some more words, Isshiki manages to keep the public entertained while wishing that nothing very bad has happened."

Soma couldn't barely remember how to breath. He just wanted to hold her. To make sure she was alright and with him. As soon as he arrived at her door he started the screams himself.

"ERINA! ERINA! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Alice and Hisako were already in tears. Not knowing what to do.

"ERINA! BABY, IT'S ME! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME, ERINA!"

Soma was punching the door so hard that at some point small stains of blood could been seem. He felt a hand in his shoulder and found Kurokiba and Hayama right beside him. One look was enough to know that they would help him put that door down. "ERINA IF YOU ARE HEARING ME, JUST GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR AS FAR AS YOU CAN! I'M GONNA BRING IT DOWN!"

Nothing could be heard. Not an answer. Not a single sound.

"Let's do it" it was Kurokiba's turn to break the silence.

Soma took a deep breath preparing himself not only to physically bring down a heavy door but also getting ready to what he could possibly find behind it. However, nothing in the world prepared him to what he found when the door fell flat to the floor.


End file.
